Icy
by Reimusha
Summary: Si Goku a pu s'échapper avant l'explosion de la planète Végéta, la seconde capsule qui fuyait l'apocalypse n'a pas eu cette chance. Freezer la rattrape et la ramène à bord de son vaisseau, sans imaginer un seul instant que ce qu'elle contient va changer le cours de sa vie...
1. Prologue

**Cela fait plus de 20 ans que je pense à cette fic... Depuis que la toute première diffusion au Club Dorothée, au début des années 90. Autant vous dire que ça ne me rajeunit pas !**

**Je m'y mets enfin, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise...**

**Enjoy ! (ou pas... ^^)**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Freezer contemplait l'homme étendu à ses pieds. Le Roi Végéta le fixait de ses yeux vitreux, une expression de stupeur teintant son visage d'ordinaire si fier.

Fier et stupide. Voilà qui résumait parfaitement cet homme. Non seulement cet homme, songea Freezer, mais tout son peuple avec lui. Les Sayens. D'arrogants personnages. Trop arrogants pour songer à s'organiser et constituer ainsi une véritable menace, mais également trop nombreux pour que lui, Freezer, prenne le risque de le vérifier.

Avec un soupir las, le commander se détourna du roi mort et regarda, à travers la baie vitrée, l'immense obscurité parsemée d'étoiles qui s'étirait devant lui. La planète Végéta, rouge du chaos qui y régnait en ce moment-même, semblait noyée sous la poussière des explosions qui la secouaient sans cesse. Tout indiquait sa fin. Même son soleil était sur le point de s'éteindre. Les Sayens avaient vécu et l'aide qu'apportait Freezer au destin ne faisait que légèrement accélérer les choses.

Il resta immobile plusieurs minutes, la faible clarté des étoiles baignant son visage impassible, et l'homme situé à sa droite sursauta lorsque Freezer s'adressa brusquement à lui, rompant le silence glacial.

« Zabon.

- My Lord ? »

Le lieutenant s'inclina très bas. Sa peau, d'un bleu éthéré, semblait presque briller à la lueur de l'astre mourant. Il se redressa et, d'un gracieux mouvement de la tête, ramena ses longs cheveux tressés derrière son épaule.

« Débarrasse-moi de ça », ordonna Freezer, méprisant.

Zabon s'inclina une nouvelle fois et, d'un claquement de doigts, appela les deux soldats qui gardaient la porte.

« Emmenez-le, dit-il en désignant le corps.

- Oui Monsieur. »

Les soldats s'exécutèrent docilement et, saisissant le roi par les chevilles et les poignets, le portèrent hors de la salle du trône.

« Stupides Sayens… grinça Freezer lorsque les soldats furent sortis.

- Que faisons-nous, Monsieur ? »

L'Ice-jin ne bougea pas. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes au cours desquelles Zabon se garda bien de réitérer sa question. Il savait que son maître l'avait parfaitement entendu.

« Je vais les éliminer, répondit-il enfin d'un ton neutre

- Certains sont toujours en mission, lui rappela son lieutenant.

- Le Prince peut encore m'être utile, murmura Freezer si bas que Zabon ne fut pas sûr d'avoir saisi ses paroles. Et que peuvent quatre Sayens face à moi… ? »

Sa question, purement rhétorique, resta en suspens. Zabon et Doria échangèrent un regard entendu. Chacun d'eux était bien plus fort que quatre Sayens réunis. Et les pouvoirs de leur maître dépassaient de loi leurs propres capacités. Ils n'avaient aucun doute quant à l'issue d'un combat qui opposerait quelques Sayens à Freezer.

**XxX**

_Nous ne vaincrons jamais…_

Baddack, le meneur des rebelles, dépassa le millier d'hommes qu'il avait réussi à réunir et prit leur tête. Le vaisseau des Freezer se dessinait au loin, au-delà de la première couche de l'atmosphère de Végéta. Cette incursion dans l'espace ne les laisserait pas intacts, il le savait. Ils n'auraient qu'un laps de temps très limité pour mener leur combat. Le combat qui déciderait de leur avenir…

Les Sayens…

Baddack poussa un imperceptible soupir. Il guettait le signal que devait leur envoyer leur Roi, Végéta, mais celui-ci avait du retard. Beaucoup trop de retard.

_Mort…_ songea-t-il. _Comme nous tous._

Il éprouvait un fatalisme qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Sa race était sur le point de s'éteindre, pourtant, cette pensée n'éveillait en lui qu'une froide indifférence.

Il se battrait, bien sûr. Jusqu'à la mort. Mais, face à leur plus redoutable adversaire, que pesaient-ils, tous autant qu'ils étaient ?

Freezer et son armée allaient les balayer comme des mouches agaçantes.

Le signal ne viendrait pas. Résigné, il leva le bras droit.

**« SAYENS »** ! hurla-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons.


	2. Chapter 1 : une galaxie et une fille

**Le prologue était volontairement court. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous permettra de voir où je veux en venir !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

La gigantesque boule d'énergie cheminait avec une lenteur inexorable vers la planète, désagrégeant tous les hommes qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Le chef des rebelles sayens, dont Freezer ignorait jusqu'au nom, fut parmi les premiers à disparaître, le corps disloqué par la masse de puissance considérable qu'elle contenait.

Avec un plaisir manifeste, Freezer regardait la bombe qu'il avait créée s'approcher de Végéta. L'atmosphère de la planète commençait à s'enflammer en plusieurs points et, bientôt, la surface entière s'embrasa, ne laissant que peu de doutes sur la survie de ses occupants.

Au moment où la boule d'énergie entra en contact avec le sol, la planète sembla agitée de tremblements et des milliers d'explosion se produisirent simultanément un peu partout à la surface du globe. La planète perdait peu à peu sa structure, s'écrasant et se ratatinant sur elle-même en une masse compacte et irrégulière. Les tremblements et le grondement sourd qui en émanaient se propageaient et provoquaient d'étranges vibrations dans le vide orbital. L'espace d'un tout petit instant, ce bourdonnement incessant stoppa brutalement. Le cœur du commander, dont le rythme effréné menaçait de le faire à tout moment exploser dans sa poitrine, manqua un battement dans le silence soudain.

Puis, dans une explosion aveuglante, la planète Végéta se désintégra.

Le vaisseau de Freezer se mit à vibrer dangereusement sous la puissance du souffle et la coque inférieure fut percutée par de nombreux débris, pour la plupart suffisamment imposants pour menacer son intégrité.

Sans réfléchir, Zabon fit basculer toute la puissance du vaisseau sur les boucliers avant et vit avec soulagement les énormes blocs de roche se désagréger au contact de la barrière magnétique renforcée. Les yeux agrandis de stupeur, il observait, impuissant, la destruction de la planète et du peuple sayen. Il éprouvait un léger malaise à l'idée que c'était suite à une suggestion de sa part que cet évènement se produisait.

_Le moyen le plus sûr pour se débarrasser de tout un peuple est encore d'en détruire la terre…_

Il revint à la réalité en entendant, via son détecteur, le rire hystérique de son maître resté dehors.

« N'est-ce pas magnifique !? »

Zabon tourna la tête et regarda Doria. Sa grosse face gélatineuse écrasée contre la verrière, les yeux écarquillés, le second lieutenant avait l'air plus effrayé qu'amusé ou admiratif.

Le rire aigu de Freezer semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter, résonnant avec un étrange son métallique dans la salle de contrôle vide. Zabon frissonna en songeant que, ce soir, il découvrait le véritable visage de son maître. Il s'efforça de se convaincre qu'ils avaient bien agi face à la menace que pouvait potentiellement représenter les Sayens mais une petite voix au fond de lui savait que, quel que soit son dévouement à l'égard de Freezer, celui-ci n'hésiterait pas à se débarrasser de lui de la même façon à l'instant où il lui déplairait.

_Il suffira donc de ne pas lui déplaire_, pensa-t-il, non sans appréhension : Freezer n'était pas connu pour son calme ou son indulgence.

Il sursauta en entendant le sifflement strident de l'alarme de proximité. Quelqu'un – ou quelque chose- approchait du vaisseau.

Doria, pétrifié par la vision de la masse encore fumante de débris qui flottait dans le vide, ne semblait pas vouloir réagir. Zabon vérifia les données qui s'affichaient sur l'écran de contrôle et, immédiatement, porta la main à son détecteur.

« Lord Freezer ?

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le tyran d'une voix teintée d'allégresse.

- Les détecteurs nous indiquent une capsule, Maître. Elle se dirige au 4.7.10. Elle semble venir de… de la planète Végéta.

- De ce qu'il en reste… marmonna Doria, le visage toujours collé à la vitre.

- C'est la seconde capsule que nous voyons s'enfuir, Maître, poursuivit Zabon. Faut-il…

- Je m'en charge.

- My Lord ?

- J'exterminerai moi-même tous les Sayens, répliqua Freezer.

- Bien Maître », bredouilla le lieutenant.

Freezer regarda un instant encore la dérive chaotique des fragments de l'ancienne planète Végéta. Ses fines lèvres carmin s'étirèrent en sourire de triomphe. Il avait éliminé la menace que constituait le peuple Sayen. Contrairement à son père, il n'avait jamais prêté grande foi à cette prophétie du Super Sayen, un guerrier légendaire soi-disant invincible qui naîtrait tous les mille ans. Non, cela, c'était pur fantaisie. Par contre, il croyait à la force du nombre et au pouvoir de la colère qui nait d'une révolte. Il avait décidé de garder le Prince Végéta et sa misérable équipe sous son joug, songeant que, s'ils devaient se montrer trop impertinents, il n'aurait aucun mal à s'en débarrasser à temps.

Cependant, même si un Sayen seul possédait une force dérisoire comparée à la sienne et ne pouvait représenter un réel danger, il estimait risqué de laisser partir l'un d'entre eux en capsule sans savoir ce qu'il deviendrait. Après tout ce qu'il avait mis en place, il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir un électron libre dans la nature. Il avait déjà commis cette erreur quelques heures auparavant, il ne voulait pas recommencer.

Il interrogea son détecteur en tournant sur lui-même. Vers la direction 4.7.10, comme le lui avait précisé Zabon, il perçut une force qui, sans être formidable, se révéla bien supérieure à celle à laquelle il s'attendait. 12 000 unités standards, pour un Sayen, voilà qui en faisait au moins un guerrier d'élite. Il ne pouvait décidément pas lui permettre de s'échapper.

Transmettant son énergie à son véhicule, il sentit avec plaisir celui-ci répondre à son injonction mentale et se mouvoir à grande vitesse pour intercepter la capsule sayenne.

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres de distance, il ferma un instant les yeux, le temps suffisant pour se concentrer et visualiser la capsule. Il attendit de cerner sa forme, sa vitesse et sa texture et, l'ayant ressentie jusque dans chacune des cellules de son corps, il la stoppa de toute la puissance de ses pouvoirs télékinésiques, aussi aisément que s'il avait arrêté un insecte de la main. La capsule s'immobilisa brutalement, vibrant sous la force de l'impact. Freezer sentit dans sa chair le combat que menaient les réacteurs, fonctionnant à plein régime, contre sa volonté. Sans avoir l'air de faire le moindre effort, un léger sourire planant sur ses lèvres minces, Freezer fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers son vaisseau, trainant dans son sillage la capsule sayenne qui semblait trembler de frustration.

La soute de son vaisseau était ouverte et il s'y engouffra, la capsule à sa suite. Il stoppa son véhicule et s'en extirpa pour rejoindre la petite capsule sayenne grondante posée à quelques mètres de lui. Ses yeux s'assombrirent brièvement et, instantanément, les moteurs s'arrêtèrent. A sa demande, la porte s'ouvrit dans un épais panache de fumée. Patient mais prompt à réagir, Freezer attendit que la vapeur se dissipe et regarda dans la capsule, l'index de la main droite tendu en direction du fauteuil unique où devait logiquement se trouver l'occupant.

Au premier abord, il ne vit personne. Clignant des yeux, il s'approcha, sur ses gardes, et vit ce qui occupait le fauteuil de la capsule.

« Un bébé… »

Un nourrisson sayen, pas encore sevré du lait de sa mère, dormait, roulé en boule sur le cuir épais. Il tétait son pouce à l'en faire éclater. L'erreur n'était pas permise : les cheveux d'un noir de jais, la queue coccygienne touffue…

« Un bébé sayen… »

Inconsciemment, il s'approcha encore, son index toujours tendu, l'énergie vitale palpitant à sa pulpe, prête à se décharger à sa volonté.

Freezer observait ce bébé, stupéfait. Il était certain d'avoir vu son détecteur lui indiquer 12 000 unités standards. Une telle puissance ne pouvait pas venir d'un nourrisson, encore moins d'un nourrisson issu d'un peuple d'inférieurs. C'était impossible.

Il fit un autre pas en avant. Il touchait presque le bébé à présent et, perplexe, détaillait avec attention le petit visage paisible. Il fronça le nez d'un air dédaigneux. Comment pouvait-il hésiter alors que ce… cette chose était déjà plus forte que la moitié des hommes de son armée ? Raffermissant son bras droit, il pointa résolument son index sur le front du bébé. Une boule d'énergie vitale se forma et s'intensifia en quelques secondes au bout de son doigt, éclairant le visage poupin d'une lueur éclatante.

Un rictus aux lèvres, Freezer s'apprêtait à relâcher son énergie lorsque le bébé se réveilla et le regarda. Deux yeux d'un vert étincelant le fixèrent avec intensité et, s'éveillant tout à fait, la petite créature remua bras et jambes en baillant.

« Une petite fille… », murmura le tyran, désemparé.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Freezer sentit sa résolution faillir. Une petite femelle ne pouvait décemment pas constituer une menace pour lui et son empire. Comme en écho à ses pensées, la petite sayenne se mit à gazouiller, ses grands yeux verts plantés dans ceux du commander et, tendant vers lui son bras potelé, elle lui saisit l'index.

Un long frisson parcourut l'échine de Freezer et il sentit sa peau s'horripiler. Il secoua vaguement la main à laquelle la petite s'accrochait férocement et la vit sourire de sa bouche sans dent. Les lèvres pincées, les traits contractés, l'homme le plus puissant de la galaxie se dégagea avec douceur de l'étreinte de la sayenne et, se penchant en avant, il la saisit sous les aisselles et la souleva pour l'amener à sa hauteur. Son visage impénétrable ne sembla pas plus perturber l'enfant que la prise inconfortable avec laquelle il la portait et elle babilla de plus belle en tendant en avant ses bras qu'elle agita lentement.

Freezer la contemplait, interdit. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plus longs qu'elle et, contrairement à ceux des autres Sayens, ils étaient lisses, fins et soyeux. Sa queue, qui remuait en un lancinant mouvement de balancier, était aussi noire, fournie et douce que ses cheveux. Rien à voir avec le crin épais dont il avait l'habitude. Elle ne ressemblait pas aux autres Sayens. Ou bien était-ce parce qu'elle était un femelle ? Freezer cependant, même s'il n'avait vu que peu de femelles sayennes, ne se souvenait pas d'une seule qui aurait présenté de telles caractéristiques. Ses yeux restaient le plus surprenant. Jamais encore il n'avait eu affaire à un Sayen qui n'ait pas les yeux noirs ou marron. Il en était presque certain, des yeux aussi clairs ne pouvaient être sayens. Cette petite était une aberration. A moins qu'il ne se fut agi d'une hybride…

_Trop fiers…_ songea-t-il. _Les Sayens sont trop fiers pour se reproduire avec d'autres races. Ou alors…_

Peut-être était-ce pour cacher sa honteuse existence qu'on l'avait expédiée à bord de cette capsule ? Cela n'avait guère de sens au moment où tout le monde sur cette planète savait qu'elle était sur le point de disparaître…

Des bruits de pas derrière lui le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il reconnut la démarche de son lieutenant Zabon et se tourna vers lui en tenant la petite femelle à bout de bras.

« Mesure-la », dit-il simplement.

S'il fut surpris de voir ce que Freezer tenait, Zabon ne le montra pas. Il acquiesça, comprenant immédiatement l'ordre de son maître, et leva la main vers son détecteur. Se centrant sur le bébé, il appuya plusieurs fois sur le boitier surmontant son oreille droite.

« 300 US, dit-il après un court silence.

- 300 US… répéta Freezer, songeur.

- My Lord ? Que se passe-t-il ? Ce bébé… ? »

Freezer le coupa d'un signe agacé de la tête. Son détecteur devait avoir un défaut. 12 000 US… c'était beaucoup trop pour une petite chose aussi inoffensive.

« Tue tous les Sayens ! » L'avertissement –ou plutôt l'ordre- de son frère aîné était bien présent dans sa tête. Il avait exterminé le peuple sayen. Tout ce qui restait de cette race, c'était quatre jeunes guerriers à ses ordres, un fuyard, sans doute d'un rang très inférieur, et cet enfant. Il l'approcha de lui. La petite tendit immédiatement les bras en avant et toucha de ses petits doigts maladroits le visage de l'Ice-jin. Celui-ci sentit ses muscles faciaux tressaillir à ce contact inhabituel mais, curieusement, cela n'en était pas désagréable pour autant. Un coin de sa bouche remonta imperceptiblement et il se surprit à sourire. Une idée perverse germa et fit sournoisement son chemin dans son esprit. Bien qu'il soit convaincu d'avoir éradiqué la menace sayenne, si cette histoire saugrenue de guerrier légendaire devait avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de vérité, il serait sans doute plus qu'intéressant d'avoir ce potentiel Super Sayen auprès de soi. Pour le surveiller. Pour l'éduquer. Pour le contrôler…

Il regarda encore la petite sayenne. Si différente du reste de son peuple, peut-être diminuée, voire rejetée à cause de cela. Une ombre passa sur le visage de Freezer lorsque l'évidence de la comparaison qu'il était en train de faire lui sauta aux yeux.

En un instant, il prit une décision qui, il le savait, allait sceller toute sa vie.

« Zabon, dit-il d'une voix si basse que le lieutenant dut faire un effort pour l'entendre, cet enfant est à moi. Je veux que toi et tous ceux qui me servent la reconnaissent comme ma propre fille.

- Maître ! laisse échapper Zabon avant de se ressaisir.

- Icy », continua Freezer comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Il la porta à bout de bras.

« Elle s'appelle Icy. »

Il se tourna vers son lieutenant pétrifié.

« Tu seras responsable de son éducation. »

Il s'avança lentement vers lui.

« Et tu veilleras à sa sécurité. S'il devait lui arriver quoi que ce soit, c'est à toi que je demanderais des comptes. »

Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres l'un de l'autre, Freezer lui mit l'enfant dans les bras. Il lui décocha un sourire carnassier et, tournant les talons, se dirigea vers son fauteuil.

« Maître, bredouilla Zabon, penaud, m'occuper d'un… bébé, cela n'a jamais fait partie de mes attributions. »

C'était évident. Freezer savoura un instant la vision de son lieutenant si précieux se débattant avec cette petite fille. Lorsqu'il la lui avait tendue, il l'avait saisie d'un air dégoûté et il la tenait à présent sous les aisselles, du bout des doigts et les bras tendus, l'éloignant de lui au maximum comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne lui transmette une maladie particulièrement contagieuse.

Sentant la réticence de son porteur, le bébé, jusqu'ici gazouillant, commença à pleurer, ce qui défit davantage encore les traits de Zabon.

« Eh bien maintenant, cela en fait partie, susurra Freezer d'une voix qui, pour aussi douce qu'elle fut, ne cachait nullement la menace sous-jacente. »

Zabon fit face à son maître.

« My Lord ! »

Freezer, debout à côté de son trône volant, se figea, à l'écoute.

« Je ne comprends pas, gémit son lieutenant.

- Te l'ai-je demandé ? siffla Freezer d'un ton où perçait une pointe d'agacement.

- Maître, poursuivit Zabon avec tout l'aplomb dont il était capable, sauf votre respect, ce bébé est sayen !

- Me prendrais-tu pour un idiot, Zabon ?

L'intéressé s'inclina aussi bas que le lui permettait son dos, amenant dans son mouvement la petite sayenne dangereusement près du sol, ce qui la fit pleurer davantage.

« Maître, bien sûr non, bafouilla-t-il, la tête en bas, je sais que cela ne vous a pas échappé, c'est juste que… »

Il se redressa soudain de toute sa taille et amena l'enfant tout contre lui, la calmant instantanément. Lui-même sembla surpris de cette conséquence inattendue car il la regarda plusieurs secondes sans dire un mot, attendant de voir si elle allait ou non se remettre à crier.

Semblant décider que cette nouvelle position lui convenait, la petite téta à nouveau son pouce et le seul son qu'elle émit fut celui d'une succion frénétique. Zabon releva la tête et reporta son attention sur Freezer, sa confiance apparemment revenue avec le calme de l'enfant.

« Maître, nous devions exterminer tous les Sayens. Pourquoi vouloir garder cette petite fille ? »

Il s'attendait presque à être vaporisé sur place tant son insolence lui parût grande. Pourtant, il vit avec surprise Freezer se détendre légèrement et, s'envolant avec souplesse, reprendre sa place dans son fauteuil. Un sourire à peine perceptible flottait sur ses lèvres.

« Crois-tu sincèrement que nous prenions un risque ? »

Zabon baissa les yeux et regarda encore le bébé à présent presque endormi dans ses bras.

« Avec cet enfant ? Non, dit-il en toute franchise. Mais, avec tout mon respect, Maître, avec votre frère et votre père, la situation posera très certainement problème.

- Mmh… »

Freezer ferma les yeux un instant.

« Je suppose, dit-il finalement d'une voix assourdie, que ce qu'ils ignorent ne peut pas nous porter préjudice.

- Maître, si vous faites connaître cette enfant comme la vôtre, ils s'y intéresseront. Et ses caractéristiques sayennes, bien qu'inhabituelles, sont indéniables », conclut Zabon en considérant avec attention la longue queue fournie qui s'était enroulée autour de son bras.

Freezer garda le silence. Pourquoi avait-il laissé Zabon l'amener à se justifier ? Il ne devait de compte à personne, pas plus à son père qu'à son frère aîné. Et encore moins à un subalterne. Il pouvait très bien assumer seul les conséquences de ses actes.

« Mes raisons ne regardent que moi, Zabon. Contente-toi d'assurer l'éducation de mon enfant et laisse-moi le soin de m'en arranger avec les miens. »

Conscient qu'il atteignait les limites de la patience de son maître et soucieux de ne pas forcer sa chance, Zabon se contenta de hocher la tête en guise d'assentiment. Il regarda Freezer s'éloigner à bord de son trône et le suivit à distance respectueuse, la petite désormais profondément endormie au creux de son bras.

« Zabon…

- Maître ? »

Freezer ne s'était ni arrêté ni retourné.

« Son origine restera entre nous. Tu lui arracheras la queue.

- Bien Maître, répondit Zabon sans plus oser contester ses paroles.

- Et… Zabon ?

- …

- Souviens-toi que, s'il faut être proche de ses alliés, il faut savoir l'être encore plus de ses ennemis.

- Oui Maître. »

En silence, la tête basse, Zabon suivit son maître dans le dédale des corridors menant aux quartiers personnels de Freezer.

« Dépose-la dans mes quartiers et rejoins-nous en salle de commande. Nous partons d'ici.

- Bien Maître. »

Zabon ne souhaitait plus contredire les paroles du tyran, ni même émettre une opinion. Dans l'immédiat, il désirait plus que tout se retrouver seul pour réfléchir posément à la situation.

« Ne parle d'elle à personne, Zabon. Nous en rediscuterons plus tard. La capsule était vide quand nous l'avons ouverte.

- Bien Maître, répondit docilement le lieutenant.

- Alors va », conclut Freezer en se dirigeant seul vers l'ascenseur menant à la passerelle.

La tête toujours inclinée, Zabon attendit que l'ascenseur s'élève vers les étages supérieurs avec Freezer à son bord.

« Il est fou, murmura-t-il lorsqu'il fut certain d'être seul. Complètement fou. Il a signé notre perte. »

Malgré tout, son instinct lui soufflait d'être patient. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de son maître le contraignait à lui garder sa confiance. Il avait l'air sûr de lui, sûr de sa décision… Que pouvait-il savoir sur cette petite qui l'ait poussé à faire ce choix incongru ? Haussant les épaules, il entra dans un second ascenseur.

« Quartiers spéciaux », grommela-t-il assez fort pour que l'ordinateur entende sa destination.

Les portes se fermèrent dans un soupir et la cabine s'ébranla doucement avant de s'élever. Zabon sentit son poids augmenter avec l'accélération puissante de l'ascenseur et, quelques secondes plus tard, il atteignit l'étage désiré. Il pressa le pas pour gagner la porte menant aux quartiers de Freezer, devant laquelle il attendit que le robot de surveillance l'identifie avant de le laisser entrer.

Il pénétra dans l'appartement gigantesque, se demandant avec inquiétude ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire de la chose ronflante qui reposait sur son bras.

Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant un endroit où il pourrait déposer le bébé en toute sécurité. Il ne doutait pas de la sincérité de Freezer lorsqu'il lui avait ordonné de prendre soin de la santé de son « enfant » et n'avait nulle envie de prendre le risque de la laisser sans surveillance là où elle pourrait tomber, s'asphyxier ou…

Il soupira, exténué. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que sa vie venait de changer en à peine un quart d'heure. De commandant en second et membre de la garde d'élite, il venait de se voir subitement rétrogradé au rang de nounou. Une chance que Freezer veuille garder ce détail secret pour le moment, lui-même n'était pas pressé de divulguer sa nouvelle affectation.

Il baissa les yeux et regarda le bébé endormi. Sa queue touffue était étroitement enroulée autour du bras de Zabon, comme pour garantir sa stabilité. Le pouce profondément enfoncé dans sa bouche amollie par le sommeil, la petite le tétait faiblement, laissant échapper de temps en temps des bruits attendrissants de petit animal.

Zabon secoua la tête et sourit. Qui aurait cru que deux hommes si puissants que l'étaient son maître et lui-même se laisseraient adoucir par une petite fille ?

Avisant le meuble imposant qui servait de bureau à Freezer, Zabon s'y dirigea et tira l'un des immenses tiroirs. Vide, ou presque. Acquiesçant pour lui-même, le commander y déposa l'enfant avec douceur avant de prendre la direction de la chambre. Il y trouva drap et oreiller et, retournant vers le lit pour bébé improvisé, l'arrangea pour que la petite y soit le plus à son aise possible. Il éprouva une fugitive inquiétude à l'idée qu'elle puisse s'étouffer dans les couvertures, puis haussa les épaules en pensant à l'ironie d'un bébé sayen mourant dans son lit.

_Trop têtu pour ça_, songea-t-il non sans humour.

Avec un dernier regard hésitant pour ce bébé minuscule qui venait de tout changer, il sortit des quartiers de Freezer et pressa le pas pour gagner la passerelle et la salle de commande où l'attendaient Freezer et ses officiers supérieurs.

**XxX**

« N'a-t-il pas été trop difficile de faire exploser leur planète, mon frère ? railla Cooler. A distance, tu n'as pas eu à beaucoup te salir les mains…

- Le résultat n'est-il pas le même ? demanda Freezer, excédé. Tes persiflages ne sont que le reflet de ta jalousie. J'ai réussi là où tu as toujours échoué. »

Cooler ricana et haussa les épaules.

« C'était un travail de masse, loin de mettre en valeur mon intelligence. Il te convenait bien mieux. »

Freezer ne répondit pas à la provocation de son frère mais son visage crispé dut le trahir car Cooler éclata d'un rire moqueur qui, il le savait, n'avait d'autre but que d'accentuer sa colère.

« Cela étant, continua Cooler, notre père est satisfait. Tu n'as finalement fait que ce qu'il te demandait mais il semble croire que cela mérite une récompense. »

Cooler prit une grande inspiration et ce qu'il dit ensuite parut lui coûter beaucoup.

« Tu auras ce que tu as demandé. »

Freezer laissa un large sourire étirer ses lèvres. Les sarcasmes de son frère étaient donc bien de la jalousie. Il hocha la tête sans se défaire de son sourire radieux.

« Il prendra contact avec toi dès son retour, reprit Cooler. Si j'étais toi, je perdrais bien vite cet air narquois, il te donne l'air stupide.

- Tu es aigri, Cooler, rétorqua Freezer. Sois beau joueur et accepte de me laisser cette victoire. Tu en as eu tellement.

- Pauvre enfant maltraité, lâcha Cooler d'un ton dédaigneux. Toujours à te plaindre. C'est pourtant toi qui as toujours eu l'attention de notre père. Toi, le plus faible et le plus pleurnichard.

- Au revoir, Cooler », coupa Freezer.

Se reculant, il mit fin à la conversation au milieu d'une phrase de son frère. Il n'entendrait pas pour la centième fois l'histoire de leur enfance et les soi-disant injustices dont Cooler pensait avoir été la victime.

_Nous n'avons plus l'âge de ces querelles puériles…_

Il sourit. Il avait réussi. Son père était satisfait de son travail et s'apprêtait à le récompenser. Il le méritait. Après tant d'années à lui obéir aveuglément comme un bon fils, il méritait cette reconnaissance. Il prit une grande inspiration.

_Une galaxie et une fille… une journée bien remplie_, songea-t-il avec sérénité.

**XxX**

Lorsque Zabon pénétra sur la passerelle, il fut frappé par le silence quasi-religieux qui y régnait. Doria, qui en l'absence de Freezer occupait le fauteuil de commandement, leva les yeux vers son supérieur et poussa un léger soupir.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé cela, souffla-t-il en se relevant péniblement. Pas ma place…

- Ce n'est pas davantage la mienne, rétorqua Zabon en le remplaçant. Tu es un vrai feignant.

- Je n'aime pas les hautes responsabilités », avoua Doria, bougon, en massant son dos à l'aide des deux pilons qui lui servaient de mains.

Zabon secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Où est Lord Freezer ?

- En salle de commandes. Il est en communication avec la planète Ice.

- Et vous faites un tel silence pour mieux l'espionner ? » insinua Zabon d'un ton mielleux.

Tous les officiers présents trouvèrent soudain un profond intérêt dans l'examen du sol et aucun ne prit la peine de contester le sous-entendu de leur supérieur. Doria se cura le nez de son doigt boudiné et haussa les épaules sans répondre.

« Y avait quoi dans la capsule ? demanda-t-il.

- Rien.

- Rien ? »

Zabon lui lança un regard appuyé et répéta lentement :

« Rien. »

Le ton employé par le premier lieutenant signifiait que la discussion était close, aussi Doria, la bouche ouverte et prêt à argumenter, résista-t-il à l'envie de poser une autre question. Il se tourna vers la porte menant à la salle de commandes et changea radicalement de discussion.

« C'est moi qui ai ouvert le canal avec Ice. Le Roi Cold est en déplacement.

- Qui a pris la communication avec Lord Freezer ? demanda Zabon, certain de connaître la réponse.

- Cooler.

- Lord Cooler, Doria.

- Pareil », grommela le lieutenant.

Zabon ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Au moins avons-nous mené à bien notre mission. Lord Cooler n'a aucune raison d'être…

- … chiant.

- … désobligeant, continua Zabon avec un regard las vers Doria.

- Sémantique, lâcha ce dernier.

- Et depuis quand connais-tu un mot si long et si compliqué, Doria ? » demanda brusquement Freezer en sortant de la salle de commandes.

Au son de sa voix, tous les officiers se redressèrent en claquant vivement des talons.

« Repos, messieurs, murmura Freezer.

- Lord Freezer, dit Zabon sans bouger de son poste, quelles sont les nouvelles en provenance de la planète Ice ?

- Mon frère a sans doute frôlé l'apoplexie en m'annonçant que mon père, le Roi Cold, est satisfait de nous, messieurs. »

Il vit de nombreux sourires se former autour de lui. Ses hommes étaient loyaux et dévoués et cette victoire était autant la leur que la sienne.

Sans un mot, Freezer s'avança vers la verrière. Le vaisseau s'était éloigné du lieu du génocide, pourtant, de nombreux débris flottaient encore dans l'espace. Les plus proches éclataient en entrant en contact avec le bouclier électromagnétique, créant des myriades d'étincelles et de vapeurs colorées. Le spectacle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Freezer sentit son ventre se serrer un court instant autour d'un nœud d'appréhension.

_Tout est fini_, se rassura-t-il. _Les Sayens sont morts._

« My Lord ? s'inquiéta Zabon.

- Nous rentrons, répondit Freezer. Il n'y a plus rien à faire ici. Garde les commandes, Zabon, je retourne à mes quartiers.

- Bien Maître. »

Zabon se tourna vers le pilote.

« Engagez au 4.8.90. Vitesse maximale.

- Oui commander. »

Freezer se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Avant que les portes ne se referment sur lui, il sourit et dit d'une voix forte :

« Veillez à effacer la planète Végéta de nos cartes… »

* * *

**Vous aimez, vous détestez? **

**Quelques reviews seraient bienvenues !**


	3. Chapter 2 : Trois hommes et un bébé

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Merci merci pour vos gentilles reviews, je ne m'attendais pas à ça si vite !**

**J'ai un peu tardé à publier ce chapitre, mais je travaille beaucoup sur une autre fic d'un tout autre univers et elle me prend pas mal de temps. Je vais essayer d'être plus régulière pour celle-ci.**

**Ça peut étonner, mais je vois parfois Freezer et ses deux officiers comme un trio qui peut être familier et même comique. Zabon et Doria sont aussi proches de Freezer que peut l'autoriser la hiérarchie. Je vois assez bien une relation à la Star Trek entre le capitaine et ses membres d'équipage. Au bout de plusieurs années de missions, les plus proches officiers deviennent souvent des intimes. Aussi froid et cruel que puisse être Freezer, je pense (mais c'est ma vision des choses) qu'il considère Doria et Zabon comme des amis, ou en tout cas comme quelque chose qui s'en approche.**

**Pardon si j'en choque certains !**

**Je prendrai aussi certaines libertés, comme celle de mentionner les espèces auxquelles appartiennent Zabon et Doria. Je pars également du principe que, si Zabon et les Sayens peuvent revenir en arrière après leur transformation, Freezer doit également en être capable. Il peut donc changer de forme en fonction des ennemis qu'il doit affronter et revenir ultérieurement à sa forme d'origine (la plus minable, on est d'accord !).**

**Le chapitre précédent était plutôt sérieux. Celui-ci est plus léger et drôle. Une manière de montrer Freezer sous un angle peut-être plus sympathique… **

**Enjoy ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires si vous aimez ou si vous n'aimez pas ! Je suis ouverte aux critiques.**

* * *

Freezer pénétra dans ses quartiers avec précaution, une crainte sourde sous-tendant ses moindres gestes. Il n'avait eu que le temps du trajet de l'ascenseur pour se préparer à l'idée qu'un bébé sayen femelle l'attendait chez lui.

_Et où, d'abord ?_ se demanda-t-il, agacé.

Il tourna sur lui-même, impuissant.

« Zabon, gronda-t-il à travers le communicateur, où l'as-tu mis ? »

Un silence de quelques secondes lui répondit avant que Zabon prenne la parole.

« J'ai déposé le rapport dans votre bureau, my Lord.

- « Dans » mon bureau ? »

Freezer, intrigué, contourna le meuble et resta interdit devant le spectacle du bébé dormant dans l'un de ses tiroirs, noyé sous les draps et les oreillers.

« Je l'ai. Tu ne t'es pas foulé, Zabon.

- Désolé monsieur. J'ai fait de mon mieux dans le laps de temps qui m'était imparti. »

L'irritation pointant dans la voix de son commandant en second n'échappa pas au commander.

« Viens me retrouver au prochain quart. Nous devons parler.

- Bien maître. »

Freezer coupa la communication et contempla un instant le nourrisson profondément endormi.

« Mais que vais-je faire de toi ? »

Sa décision, il le savait, leur ferait courir d'énormes risques, non seulement à lui, mais également à tout son équipage.

Dans l'immédiat, puisqu'il voulait garder son existence, sinon secrète, du moins discrète, il allait devoir s'occuper de « sa » fille seul.

Mal à l'aise, il se demanda soudain comment il fallait au juste s'occuper d'un bébé sayen aussi jeune.

Il la regarda et soupira. Tant qu'elle dormait, il n'avait rien à faire. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne s'éveille pas avant l'arrivée de Zabon.

_Comme s'il savait mieux que moi comment faire !_ songea-t-il, dubitatif.

La petite remua dans son sommeil et Freezer l'observa avec méfiance, attendant de voir si elle allait ou non se réveiller. Elle s'étira, bailla et, s'enfonçant le pouce dans la bouche, se rendormit presque aussitôt, au grand soulagement du commander.

Pour l'heure, il avait du travail et ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire. Il s'installa à son bureau et, coulant de temps en temps un œil inquiet vers le tiroir, il prit connaissance des ressources de la galaxie dont son père, le Grand Roi Cold, venait de lui faire cadeau en échange de l'éradication de la menace sayenne.

**XxX**

« Que fait-on, Maître ? »

Freezer contemplait la lueur froide des innombrables étoiles perdues dans l'immensité ténébreuse de l'espace. Le visage crispé, il pinça les lèvres, irrité. La petite s'était réveillée peu avant l'arrivée de Zabon dans ses quartiers et s'était mise à hurler comme un kork qu'on égorge. Le visage rouge et convulsé, elle s'époumonait depuis maintenant un bon quart d'heure sans que les deux hommes aient eu la moindre idée pour remédier à la situation.

La sayenne dans les bras, Zabon se tenait à une distance prudente de son maître, connaissant son manque de patience et sa tendance à passer ses nerfs sur ses subalternes lorsque celle-ci était mise à rude épreuve. Pour être tout à fait franc, il ne l'avait jamais vu faire preuve d'un tel contrôle face à une situation si agaçante. Cette petite devait avoir une importance considérable à ses yeux pour qu'il résiste à l'envie de la jeter contre un mur pour la faire taire.

Cela dit, ils pouvaient toujours essayer… il regarda la chose vociférant dans ses bras en songeant qu'il en fallait sans doute plus que ça pour venir à bout d'un sayen, même bébé.

« Peut-être que…, commença-t-il.

- J'ai envie de la balancer contre le mur… », murmura Freezer d'une voix sourde, le regard torve fixé sur l'obscurité.

Zabon eut un instant d'hésitation, honteux d'y avoir pensé aussi.

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit la meilleure chose à faire avec un bébé, monsieur. Avec tout mon respect, puisque vous l'avez désignée comme votre fille… »

Le commander soupira, conscient du spectacle qu'ils offraient. Les deux hommes les plus puissants du vaisseau, désemparés face à un bébé braillard.

« Je sais bien, Zabon. Mais si on ne trouve pas rapidement comment la faire taire, je vais devenir fou, dit-il sans quitter l'espace du regard.

- On pourrait demander à Doria », dit Zabon, pensif.

Freezer se retourna pour faire face à son officier en second.

« Doria ? répéta-t-il, surpris.

- Il a quatre filles », lui apprit le lieutenant.

Freezer ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Depuis quand ?

- Depuis qu'il est marié, répondit Zabon.

- Doria est marié ?! »

Freezer essaya de composer avec cette nouvelle donnée concernant son troisième lieutenant. Il tenta de se représenter une version féminine de Doria. Ça n'avait rien de plaisant.

« Quand a-t-il trouvé le temps de fonder une famille ? s'étonna-t-il.

Zabon s'abstint de répondre. Son maître était loin de connaître tous les détails de la vie de ses officiers. Doria, plutôt volubile en temps normal, était très discret sur sa vie privée. Zabon était l'un des rares à bord du vaisseau à figurer dans les bonnes grâces du lieutenant et pouvoir bénéficier de ses confidences sur le sujet.

« Voulez-vous que je l'appelle ? Il pourrait nous aider à gérer la situation », suggéra Zabon.

Le regard de Freezer se perdit dans l'abîme glacé au-delà de l'épais vitrage du hublot. Nul n'ignorerait longtemps qu'il avait adopté cette petite femelle. Il savait à quel point une information pouvait circuler rapidement à bord d'un vaisseau, même aussi gros que le sien. Et une nouvelle de cette envergure aurait tôt fait d'être déformée et amplifiée. Voulait-il vraiment que son père et son détestable frère l'apprennent par le biais de rumeurs faussées plutôt que de sa propre bouche ? Il allait devoir l'annoncer à ses hommes, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

« Contacte Doria, finit-il par dire. Puis tu feras venir le Dr. Pilipil.

- My Lord ? s'enquit Zabon, indécis.

- Nous devons l'annoncer à l'équipage. Ce secret n'en restera pas un bien longtemps. Si nous ne le faisons pas, d'autres s'empresseront de le faire à notre place en biaisant la réalité. Nous devons maîtriser cette situation du début à la fin.

- Bien, Maître. »

Freezer s'approcha et lui prit la petite des bras. Elle sembla un instant déconcertée de changer de porteur et le commander se surprit à espérer que cela suffirait à la calmer. Le silence ne dura cependant que quelques secondes avant qu'elle se remette à hurler. Peut-être avait-elle faim ? Que mangeait un bébé sayen ? Des larves de pouk, comme les ice-jin ? Devait-il les prémâcher comme sa mère le faisait pour lui ?

Il vit Zabon porter la main au détecteur situé sur son oreille droite.

« Doria ? appela-t-il.

- Doria à l'inter, lui répondit une voix nasillarde.

- Rejoins-nous dans les quartiers de Lord Freezer, immédiatement.

- A qui dois-je laisser le commandement ? »

Zabon leva les yeux au ciel. Doria aimait se battre, mais tout ce qui relevait du contrôle du vaisseau l'ennuyait profondément et il n'avait jamais fait le moindre effort à ce niveau.

« A l'enseigne Kiwi, ce sera parfait », répondit-il, agacé, sous les yeux moqueurs de Freezer

Les deux hommes entendirent le lieutenant grommeler quelque chose d'indistinct à propos de l'enseigne Kiwi avant de répondre vaguement par l'affirmative.

« Il n'apprendra jamais à être subtil…, soupira Zabon.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on lui demande, dit Freezer d'un ton amusé. C'est bien pour ça que vous me servez tous les deux. Toi pour ta finesse d'esprit et lui pour…

- …sa grossièreté », compléta Zabon.

Freezer laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Je te trouve bien délicat pour quelqu'un dont le talent caché est de se transformer en monstre hideux…

- Inutile de me le rappeler, monsieur. Ce don est la pire des malédictions.

- A chacun son lot…, sourit Freezer.

Après des années d'un entraînement éprouvant, il avait enfin dépassé le niveau de son père en étant capable de se transformer une seconde fois. Mas le résultat n'était vraiment pas élégant. Son crâne s'allongeait de façon obscène vers l'arrière, des piques lui poussaient dans le dos et il se voutait horriblement. Oui, sa troisième forme évoquait une créature de cauchemar. Mais cette apparence repoussante cachait un pouvoir phénoménal et il n'était pas pressé que ses ennemis, dont son cher frère faisait partie, le découvrent. Seul son fidèle Zabon était au courant et il espérait que cela resterait ainsi le plus longtemps possible.

Il reporta son attention sur sa fille qui se tortillait en hurlant dans ses bras.

« Crois-tu qu'on pourrait lui donner quelques larves de pouk pour la calmer ? », demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Zabon regarda la petite avec inquiétude. Il ne savait pas grand-chose des bébés sayens, mais il était sûr d'une chose : seul son maître pouvait avaler sans broncher les répugnantes larves de pouk. Partout ailleurs dans l'univers, ces choses étaient considérées comme d'immondes nuisibles à l'odeur nauséabonde. Il n'osait même pas imaginer quel goût ces trucs pouvaient bien avoir.

« Et si nous attendions Doria, maître ? », proposa-t-il mielleusement, attentif à ne pas froisser inutilement la sensibilité de l'un des hommes le plus puissant de l'univers.

**XxX**

Heureusement pour la santé d'Icy, Doria ne mit que quelques minutes pour parvenir aux quartiers de Freezer. A peine entré, il resta bouche bée devant le spectacle inattendu de son maître se démenant avec un bébé pleurant et gesticulant dans les bras. Il regarda Zabon qui haussa les épaules.

« Qu'a-t-elle, Doria ? demanda férocement Freezer en lui brandissant le bébé sous le nez.

- Ben euh ben… », bredouilla Doria, complètement perdu.

Freezer soupira et se tourna vers Zabon.

« Explique-lui. Vite. Les limites de ma patience sont largement entamées. »

Zabon acquiesça et tâcha de raconter le plus succinctement possible à son collègue les détails de la situation. Les yeux de Doria s'agrandissaient de stupeur au fur et à mesure du récit et, lorsque Zabon eut fini, il regarda son maître, effaré.

« Zabon m'a dit que tu avais des enfants », dit sèchement Freezer.

Doria regarda l'éthérien avec reproche. Zabon savait qu'il avait trahi un secret, mais l'heure n'était pas à la conciliation.

« C'est vrai, maître, répondit sombrement Doria.

- Tu peux nous aider avec ce bébé ?

- Peut-être », grommela le lieutenant.

Il s'avança et fit mine de vouloir s'en saisir. Freezer recula, protecteur, et jaugea son lieutenant du regard. Patient, Doria attendit, ses énormes mains gélatineuses tendues vers la petite. Le commander se résigna et lui laissa le bébé.

Aussitôt, l'expression de Doria changea. Une douceur inhabituelle modifia ses traits balourds et il serra Icy avec précaution contre lui. Elle paraissait minuscule engoncée dans ses bras dodus. Il posa sur sa bouche le bout d'un de ses doigts boudinés que la petite se mit à téter avidement.

« Elle a faim », grogna-t-il.

Freezer se tourna vers Zabon, une expression de triomphe sur le visage.

« Tu vois, Zabon ! Il lui faut des larves de pouk ! »

Son officier en second grimaça. Doria vint à son secours.

« Je pense, maître, que du lait serait plus approprié.

- Du lait ? répéta Freezer avec méfiance. Ça se boit ? Et du lait de quoi, d'abord ?

- D'une femelle de son espèce, dit patiemment Doria.

- Ça va être difficile, murmura Zabon.

- Tes sarcasmes ne nous aident pas beaucoup, rétorqua Freezer avec un regard mauvais vers son second.

- Du lait de scrogneu pourrait peut-être faire l'affaire… », dit pensivement Doria.

Le scrogneu était un animal végétarien de la planète P'ko. Doria s'était souvent servi du lait de la femelle pour nourrir ses propres filles. Il devrait convenir à une petite sayenne.

« De toute façon, dit-il en haussant les épaules, les sayens mangent n'importe quoi.

- Qui a dit qu'elle était sayenne ? » demanda Freezer d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Doria pencha la tête en soupirant et montra la queue noire et fournie étroitement serrée autour de son poignet éléphantesque. Malgré les apparences, il n'aimait pas être considéré comme un imbécile.

« Elle n'est pas sayenne, idiot ! Comment ma fille pourrait-elle être sayenne ?! », répliqua Freezer avec véhémence.

Doria regarda Zabon avec un regard d'incompréhension. L'officier en second roula les yeux, agacé.

« Ça doit rester entre nous, Doria, dit-il avec patience.

- Mais elle est sayenne, quand même ! insista-t-il.

- Doria !

- Ça va, j'ai compris ! répondit ce dernier. Elle est sayenne mais personne ne doit le savoir.

- Tu es lourd, quand même, soupira Zabon, dépité.

- Il y a un problème, observa Doria, borné. Si moi j'ai vu qu'elle était sayenne – bien qu'elle ne le soit pas… »

Freezer et Zabon levèrent tous les deux les yeux au ciel.

« … alors d'autres s'en apercevront aussi, poursuivit Doria en ignorant les simagrées de ses supérieurs.

- C'est pour ça que nous allons lui enlever cette queue. Sans elle, nul ne pourra prouver son origine avec certitude… »

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Freezer tandis qu'il parlait posément de mutiler sa fille. Au fond de lui, cette idée lui déplaisait. Il savait qu'en l'amputant de sa queue, elle perdrait une grande partie de sa force. Mais il ne pouvait laisser le doute s'installer dans son entourage. Que son frère apprenne qu'il avait adopté une petite sayenne et sa vie deviendrait un enfer.

« Pour l'instant, reprit-il, donne-lui à manger et fais-la taire.

- Bien, maître », répondit Doria en se dirigeant vers le réplicateur.

Il se pencha vers l'appareil incrusté au mur et parla d'une voix claire et intelligible.

« Lait de scrogneu. Tiède. »

Presque aussitôt, un récipient fumant se matérialisa dans le compartiment prévu à cet effet. Doria le prit, le posa sur la table située à côté de lui et le regarda un instant, les sourcils froncés.

« Un problème, Doria ? » demanda Zabon, détectant chez son subalterne les signes caractéristiques d'une intense réflexion.

Celui-ci secoua la tête et se dirigea de nouveau vers le réplicateur, les traits crispés. Il pianota quelques données sur la console et patienta. Moins d'une minute plus tard, un biberon apparut. Doria s'en saisit, triomphant.

« J'avais peur d'avoir oublié le programme », expliqua-t-il, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres épaisses.

Zabon le fixa avec un étonnement qui dissimulait tant que bien que mal un rien d'admiration.

_Doria sait programmer un réplicateur… Où va le monde ?_

Un bref coup d'œil à son maître lui apprit qu'il devait être au moins aussi surpris que lui.

Le bébé lové au creux de son coude, Doria versa habilement le contenu du récipient dans le biberon. Il secoua le liquide marron clair pour l'homogénéiser et s'apprêtait à amener la tétine vers la petite bouche affamée. Il suspendit son geste et regarda Freezer.

« Vous voulez le faire, maître ? » demanda-t-il.

Freezer ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués et secoua la tête.

Doria prit un air affable et lui tendit sa fille. Freezer la recueillit dans ses bras avec une expression curieusement angoissée. Il prit le biberon que lui donnait Doria et regarda tour à tour le récipient et le bébé, indécis.

« Je ne sais pas faire ça… geignit-il.

Elle, si », répondit Doria, les yeux fixés sur Icy qui tendait désespérément les bras vers son déjeuner en piaillant d'impatience.

Freezer approcha le biberon et elle s'en empara avec une vivacité qui trahissait sa faim. Elle engloutit la tétine et se mit à boire avidement dans les bras de son père.

« J'ai l'impression que le monde entier me regarde en riant », marmonna Freezer, les joues rosies par la gêne.

Zabon et Doria échangèrent un regard et se détournèrent aussitôt pour étouffer un rire nerveux. Le commander leur jeta un regard haineux.

« Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, tous les deux ? leur lança-t-il vertement. Zabon, je ne t'avais pas demandé d'aller chercher Pilipil ? »

Les yeux larmoyants, Zabon s'inclina respectueusement et sortit des quartiers de son maître. Freezer l'entendit son rire aigu retentir dans le couloir tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Il reporta son attention sur Doria, qui peinait à contenir un fou rire. Son gros visage rose était cramoisi sous l'effort et de ses yeux exorbités perlaient quelques larmes.

Freezer soupira.

« Que dois-je savoir d'autre, Doria ? »

Le lieutenant tenta de retrouver une contenance et se calma légèrement.

« Il faudrait lui mettre un lange, monsieur, dit-il d'une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Elle va faire pipi et popo, maître.

- Pipi et popo ? répéta Freezer en insistant sur les mots. Mais tu as quel âge ?! Et elle ne peut pas aller aux toilettes, comme tout le monde ? »

Doria secoua la tête, sidéré par l'ignorance de son maître.

« Elle est trop petite, lui apprit-il. Elle a besoin de protections. »

Dans quelle galère s'était-il embarqué ? S'occuper d'un bébé sayen était-il vraiment si compliqué que ça ? Pourquoi avait-il pris cette décision saugrenue ? Il songea qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard pour s'en débarrasser. A part lui et ses deux officiers, nul n'était au courant. Il serait très facile de la faire disparaître…

Il baissa la tête et son regard accrocha celui de la petite sayenne. Ses yeux verts grands ouverts, la bouche tétant à toute allure, elle le fixait avec une intensité qui lui coupa le souffle et le transperça. Il se sentait lié à elle d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer. Comment une si petite chose pouvait-elle le mettre lui, Freezer, à genoux ? Sans un mot, il s'assit à son bureau, les yeux toujours rivés à ceux de sa fille.

Doria hocha la tête d'un air entendu et s'éclipsa en silence, laissant son maître à sa nouvelle paternité et aux révélations qu'elle charrie avec elle.


End file.
